Many conventional lamps and other lighting fixtures in use today include a base bracket having a pair of oppositely extending arms into which are removably mounted legs of a bail. The bail extends up opposite sides of the light bulb and has a suitable structure at the top to which a shade can be mounted.
It is not uncommon for there to be a need to replace an incandescent bulb with a larger incandescent bulb or to replace an incandescent bulb with a fluorescent bulb having a base configuration quite different from the incandescent bulb. In many cases, the original bail provided with the lamp is not large enough, in width and/or height, to accommodate the new bulb.
It would be desirable to provide an inexpensive apparatus for use with the existing bail in a manner that would accommodate the larger bulb. Further, it would be advantageous if such apparatus could be inexpensively manufactured and easily installed. To this end, it would be desirable to provide such an apparatus with means for connecting it to the bail and to the lamp base bracket in a manner that would not require the use of tools and screws or other fasteners. Further, it would be beneficial if the resulting connected assembly was secure and stable.